Angel's Soul
by KRedCali86
Summary: A story of two misguided identical twin vampires Yamato and Megumi. Megumi was born with a fraction of "The Queen's" Spirit. The Queen was the only female vampire to ever rule over all the vampires and also belonged to a small portion of vampires known as dragons who have the ability to live their lives like humans. What will happen with the two misguided twins Yamato & Megumi?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Diabolik Lovers Characters. I do own my Original Characters though. I haven't decided on pairings yet. I'll probably do those soon though.**

Prologue

Two misguided vampires that have lived their lives apart even though they were born together. Identical twins, yes, hard to believe but they do not share the same gender. The boy was named Yamato and the girl was named Megumi. Megumi was born with the spirit of "The Queen" while Yamato was born with his powers sealed away at birth.

How do twins survived being apart for several years and not really communicating with one another very often though they attend school together during the day and night? What type of person becomes blood partner with another vampire? What type of powers do these twins have? How does blood play a role into their misguided lives?

_"Power how does it compare to the control of one's own abilities, and love playing in affairs of the heart. A vampire's ambitious dream and shattered reality. Honesty and loyalty guide misguided twins to salvation."_


	2. Chapter One: Welcome Home

Chapter One: Welcome Home

_"Drama separates pain but cannot stop elimination."_

~Megumi's POV~

How many years has it been now since I last visited this mansion? I should have just refused the offer to come home. I have not one great memory here. I hold no resentment towards my uncle, Karl Heinz, for what he did to me when I was about to turn seventeen because what he said after the fact was I reminded him of my mother. I could not deny that fact though. I was the spitting image of her from top to bottom. I hate getting mistaken for her all the time. What could Karl or Richter want with me now? I arrived six hours ago and I am just now showering feels awkward but in the bathroom now. I have always enjoyed showers for odd reasons. I sensed the presence of someone in the bathroom with me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Laito. "Do not move," He said. "Who are you?" He was confused because the woman looked like Yamato.

"Yamato's younger twin sister Megumi. Let me go, Laito." She said. He continued holding her shoulder. "I said let go." She ordered and he let go of her.

"Why cannot I touch you?" He questioned her.

"Leave now," She commanded.

"I guess I have to go but I will wait for you." He said with a smirk on his face. He disappeared and she finished her shower then realized that she did not bring any clothes with her. She wrapped a towel around her body and hair. She walked into her room and found Laito lying on her bed.

"Leave now," She hissed as he got up and walked towards her. He put his hands on the towel and it dropped to the floor. He grabbed her full breasts and licked her neck slowly. A small moan escaped her lips. He let his hands survey her body. His lips found her neck and placed kisses up her neck another moan escaped her mouth. "Laito," she moaned as he continued to kiss, lick, and suck on her neck. He was about to bite her but she finally gained her composure again. "You better hurry up and get ready for dinner. No school for the next week either." She stated as she pulled clothes out of her drawers and started to get dressed.

"What do mean no school?" Laito asked. He was confused again.

"The school was informed of my arrival two days ago. I have business with the school among other things. I have a meeting with my father and yours as well before I depart again. I was called back by both of them." She explained. Laito disappears and she finishes getting dressed as she feels a familiar pair of arms around her. "Shū," she said as he bit her neck roughly. She turned around and he licked the blood off his lips as she bit him back. "We have to go to dinner. We have guests coming too." She said letting go of him. He knew they had to go to dinner but he wanted more. He pinned her up against the wall and slowly licked up the blood that was dripping down her neck. She moaned against his chest and enjoyed the sensation she received from him licking off her neck. He finished and let her go. He disappeared and she went into the bathroom to fully clean off her neck before she exited her room for the dining hall. She ran into the Mukami brothers and her eyes met with Yūma, her soon to be lover, and he just smirked.

"How are you Princess?" Ruki said as he attempted to grab her to taste her blood again. Yūma stepped in between them. Kō and Azusa appeared behind her and attempted to suck her blood but Shū grabbed both of them by their collars as they heard someone playing the piano.

"Invitation Promenade Prelude," Megumi said. Everyone looked at her.

"How do you know this piece?" Shū asked.

"My brother Yamato composed it that's why." Megumi added.

"I thought that this piece was made for both Piano and Violin" Shū went on.

"The main part was composed for both piano and violin and the end was composed for the violin." She continued.

"You always loved music though you could not play any instruments. He never learned how to draw. You two can do so many different things." Yūma commented handing her a bag of sugar cubes. They walked towards the dining hall. They entered the dining hall.

"Where is Yamato?" Reiji asked. Megumi wrote something and summoned her brother's presence. "Where did you come from? How did you get here so quickly?" Reiji was shocked at his promptness and was a bit confused at how no one went to get him.

"My sister called for me and I came." Yamato replied as he noticed Megumi with a bag of sugar cubes in her hands. "Sugar again, Yūma" Yamato commented laughing.

"I brought the only thing I could think of besides vegetables." Yūma replied. Yamato approved of Yūma being with his sister. He never disapproved of Shū being with her though but Yūma seemed to understand her better. His sister was a bit pushy but very loving and Yūma understood that. Everyone took their normal seats, Ruki, Kō, Yūma, & Azusa looked for seats that had their favorite dishes in front of them.

~End of POV~

Everyone ate their meals in complete silence until Reiji broke the silence as Yamato finished his meal and got up to leave the room. "I have no energy to argue today Reiji I have been out of it lately. My stay here is just about up too. I agreed to follow the rules here though I am the oldest one here. Last week I went to see my lady who lives all the way in Yokohama. She asked me to bring her some stuff two days from now her home that she was born in and her parents were killed in will be destroyed. On top of that she is carrying my child too, I went to check up on her and stayed longer than I thought I did." Yamato explained.

"Why did not you tell that last week?" Reiji said.  
"He should not need to explain his situation to anyone. He has not drunk blood for the past week either. Why is that?" Megumi asked.

"Why is the blood in that vile he always carries so important?" Reiji asked.

"So you did take it from him," Megumi stated as she vanished then reappeared with the vile in her hand. She took it over to her brother and put it in his pocket then he disappeared.

"Why is it so important to him?" Reiji asked repeating himself.

"He was forced himself not to drink human blood while his woman is pregnant with his child. Human blood would ruin the process she has to go through once she has the child. My blood has always been unique and it can get addicting if you drink too much. The vile contains a special mixture of my blood created for him." Megumi explained.

"Why could not I open the vile to analyze it?" Reiji questioned.

"Once the vile is opened by the owner it can only be opened by the owner and no one else." Megumi replied.

"How much of your blood does he take a day?" Reiji seemed concerned.

"He knows that he cannot take more than three drops at a time. How many times he needs blood to be able to function during the day or night. If he does not have it, he just sleeps two or three days at a time without eating." Megumi added.

"Why does he just go find a human to drink from?" Ayato asked.

"The woman he's with has not fully awakened as a vampire again and he has to wait until she has their child. The place where she was born was raided by vampire hunters three years after she was born and all the vampire families who lived there were killed her parents wanted her to survive so they hid her inside a secret passageway all the vampires in the building used to escape during raids by vampire hunters. They are demolishing the only place she has known her whole life in two days. He has been staying here because he did not know where else to go with her. I found him a place to live and not have any distractions. Our mother will be visiting in a few days to cut her ties with both Karl and Richter." Megumi continued.

"Why is she cutting ties with them?" Subaru wondered. Everyone was confused about the situation with Yamato and Megumi's mother with Karl and Richter.

"Richter is our father and Karl is our uncle. She was struggling to survive after losing her older twin brother Takuma. Takuma reincarnated twice to regain the power he lost during his birth. He was sentenced to work at a hospital until he decided to die again. Mr. Komori was the one that took his life the first time. He never committed a crime but got caught up in one by being in the wrong place at the wrong. He actually saved a woman's life and she is now closing in on her death. She wanted to die at the same time as him." Megumi went on.

"Was the woman a human?" Ruki asked.

"Yes, similar to the case with my brother he prefers someone to violently attack him before sharing a bed with her. The connection he has with this woman is her vitality. He is barely surviving now because he gave her half his life to save her from death. A group of vampires attacked her and left her for dead in the middle of the street. He was studying to become a doctor so he tended to her wounds but knew she would die if she did not receive blood. As dragons, our unique blood allows us to help humans and vampires with problems. He injected her with a small portion of blood. She was bound to him and he made her drink his blood to complete the pact." Megumi continued.

"Did she turn into a vampire?" Kō asked.

"No, he never bit her and it was intentional as well. He never wanted her to be in this world as a vampire and she understood that. Dragons rarely turn humans into vampires but a female dragon will marry a human to break the curse of only being able to conceive two children without death. My mother was supposed to die when she gave birth to us but she was able to survive. Twins are cursed being born as dragons as well. The younger twin will always be given tasks to kill other members of the family including their own twin. Takuma was killed by our mother the first time when he was sixteen." Megumi said as she regretted mentioned about her Uncle's original death. They all heard the piano again and Yamato continued playing _Invitation Promenade Finale_ as he went into the ending with the violin. It was a somber piece. Megumi felt a pain in her heart that she could not describe. Yamato sensed it and reappeared in the dining hall as Megumi collapsed. He took her to her room. Shū appeared in the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Stay with her and do not leave her side," Yamato commented as he vanished. _Why would it start now right before I leave? I have to bring Makoto here for a few days until the meeting with Karl, Richter, and my mother._ Yamato thought as he decided to face Reiji with the offer of having Makoto stay with them until after consulting Karl, Richter and his mother. He went to his room and found the vile then went back to his sister's room.

"Why did you get that?" Shū was confused.

"Drink it," Yamato ordered. Shū followed the order though he was still confused. "Now bite her," Shū followed the instructions worried that Yamato might do something to him if he did not do as he was told. Shū went over to the bed and bite Megumi's neck roughly and the blood filled her veins instantly. Her eyes opened and she wondered how she got back to her room.

"What happened?" Megumi asked. Shū was shocked and amused at the situation.

"You collapsed again. Hopefully, we can make this work until you fully awaken." Yamato said as he tossed her the vile.

"Bring Makoto here, she can stay here no questions asked." Megumi said as she gripped the vile. She despised the fact she had to use it again. Her awakening was taking longer to occur than she thought it would.

"What's in that vile?" Shū asked. He was a bit aroused after drinking it and biting her.

"Something to help me stay alert during the period of my awakening. Yamato go get Makoto because they moved the building destruction to tomorrow morning at ten. She needs to be out by tonight." Yamato vanished and made preparations to head out to get Makoto.

~Shū's POV~

Whatever was in that blood has me craving something more? I remember the last time I felt like this. "Shū," She said. I looked over at her and I got an urge I had not felt before. She got up from the bed and walked over to me. I felt a rush as our bodies met and I pushed her up against the wall roughly. I nearly ripped off her clothes and I knew the room was already sealed off where no one could enter to interrupt us. I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Our lips met and our tongues began to play games. Moans escaped her lips as she pushed me towards the shower and turned it on. There was no time for me to take off my clothes or undress. She slowly took my clothes off while we were underneath the water. I knew this would most likely be one of the final nights we would be together. I would not lose her to Yūma no way. Laito was not a challenge because she out matched him and she did not like boys or men that would give in easily. I was trained vigorously by her early on and never failed to exceed her expectations. The question that never left my mind is why Yūma was chosen to be her mate and not one of us. I pushed her up against the wall and impaled her roughly. Her moans were getting louder by the second but I knew that would change soon. I would not submit to her again. She was the only woman I ever submitted to in my life. I bit down on her left breast roughly as she dug her fangs deep into my neck. I definitely sensed that someone was nearby and I saw Laito out the corner of my eye enjoying the show with a large grin on his face. I was not going to share her with him anytime soon. She gave him a look and he vanished. She was kind but was a bit scary as well. I loved that about her. I sensed another body in the room with us and saw Yūma.

~End of POV~

~Yūma's POV~

I have no clue how I wound up in the Megumi's bathroom but I did not expect Shū to be with her though I knew she had trained him well. I looked at the scene in front of me and just shook my head for a moment then walked over to them. I pulled her head back and nearly yanked her fangs out his neck. I let her loose and she finished drinking his blood. I noticed a vile on the bathroom counter and smelled it. "Too sweet," was all I said? I popped a sugar cube into my mouth and walked back over to them and kissed her roughly. She moaned in my mouth and I felt her body convulse from an orgasm. Shū let her down off the wall and was discontent because he kept getting interrupted I guess. I took his place in front of her. I looked down at her, then grabbed her wrists, and made her face the wall. I smelled her then licked her neck as she moaned. I knew pleasing her was going to be difficult but it was worth a try. I had never sucked her blood before due to the fact I know what type of effects it had on my brothers. I took another sugar cube and placed it in my mouth and bit down roughly on her shoulder. I always complained about how sweet she smelled but she tasted even sweeter than any sugar I had ever tasted. As I sucked her blood, I impaled her from behind and caressed her breasts. I released her wrists as she moaned loudly. I heard Shū chuckle but I understood why. She was one of the most demanding women out there. Pleasing her was a task of its own and if a man accomplished that he would be in for a treat. She leaned against as we both hit our peak. I turned her around and knew that it was going to be long night.

~End of POV~

_"Sex and intimacy collide as individuals find common ground. Sex commences as lust buries feelings. Intimacy grounds feelings and forms a bond that cannot be replaced. Can two vampires find that common ground?"_


	3. Notice

**So Yui's pairing may change but for now it will be as it is arranged below**

**Yui x Subaru**

**Megumi x Yūma**

**Makoto x Yamato**

**Nikey x Laito**

**Cadieh x Reiji**

**Lyshana x Shū**

**Kris x Kō**

_**Author's Note: Though I haven't finished Addiction & Lust yet this story takes place about two years after the end of Addiction & Lust's epilogue. My character from that story is still in Japan locked up because she has regressed back into a vampire. She has been locked up in the Mukami's Dungeon for about a year at this time no one has memories of her due to being separated from her for so long. Kris's former relationships and connections with Laito, Shū, & Yūma no longer exist in the memories of these three. Megumi went through a lot to have her memory to be erased from the Mukami's mostly because she stayed with them a year to monitor Kris' progress. Then Megumi disappears for a year to recollect on everything that happened.**_


End file.
